


Goody in Name, Goody in Bed

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Goody and Heggaty get together.RP Fic.





	Goody in Name, Goody in Bed

Heggatty landed her broom just outside of Mistress Goody's cottage.

"Ehhhhhh this old brooms getting better eh, eh. It’s actually doing as it's told eh, eh, eh."

She dismounted and walked towards the cottage.

"I wonders if Goody is in eh, eh, eh."

Goody had sensed the witch coming, mentally pushing the doors open. Heggatty smiled at Goody.

"Ello Goody eh, eh. Long time no see..eh, eh, eh."

She said in greeting. 

"A little too long little one."

Goody had smiled, moving to stroke her cheek. Heggatty murred softly at the stroking...though she still made soft involuntary eh sounds. Goody had smiled. 

"Still fighting the little twitches then?"

Heggatty nodded. 

"How long has it been since they last stopped, even for a day?"

Heggatty thought about this.

"Can't remember...eh, eh, eh."

"Oh my poor wee lamb...."

Goody murmured, kissing her softly. Heggatty murred into the kiss. 

"You like that baby girl?"

Heggatty nodded.

"Yes, eh, eh, eh."

Goody had smiled, moving to kiss her again even as she moved to begin undressing Heggaty, focusing solely on putting the girl at ease. Heggaty murred and let her start to take her clothes.

"On the doorstep?"

"Well, we can at least put aside your shawl."

Goody teased, setting the shawl aside before drawing Heggaty further in, pushing the door closed behind them and locking it. 

"Better, little one?"

Heggaty nodded.

"Yes."

Goody had smiled, slowly undoing her lover's top. Heggaty murred and let her take it. 

"Happy, little one?"

"Yes."

Goody had smiled, moving to cup and tease her breasts. Heggaty mewed. 

"You like that Sweetpea?"

Heggaty mewed and nodded. 

"More?"

Heggaty nodded again. Goody had smiled, leading Heggaty to the bed, gently settling her on it before settling over her and moving to suckle softly on her breasts, kissing her way idily lower. Heggaty began mewing and gasping. Goody had purred softly, moving to suckle on her clit. Heggaty gasped and mewed. Goody smiled and soon began to lap at her. Heggaty mewed even louder. Goody upped her pace. Heggaty soon came apart.


End file.
